


The Awesome Rath parody trailer

by Storygirl000



Series: Cartoon Cinematic Universe trailers [2]
Category: Ben 10 Series, The Incredible Hulk (2008)
Genre: F/M, He's playing General Ross because I couldn't think of anyone else for the role, Just various characters playing their parts, No actual Incredible Hulk characters, Slightly Ron The Death Eater'd Max, my apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 22:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storygirl000/pseuds/Storygirl000
Summary: A (fake) trailer for The Awesome Rath. No full-fledged movie fic is coming out of this.





	The Awesome Rath parody trailer

**Author's Note:**

> Well what do you know, I'm continuing this weird little series. Again, constructive criticism is appreciated. I will not, however, take casting requests (unless it's for Ant-Man or Black Panther, because I have no idea what I'm doing for those).

**(The following fake trailer has been approved for ALL AUDIENCES by the Archive Of Our Own ratings system)**

Ben (V.O.): I've got a problem...

(shot of a house at night)

Ben (V.O.): There are aspects of my personality that I can't control.

(Shot of the inside of the house, where we can see that Ben is talking to Herve.)

Hervé: See a shrink.

Ben: It's a little bit more complicated than that.

Hervé: Ben, trust me when I tell you that I've heard it all.

(Ben shakes his head)

Ben: Not this one.

(Shot of Ben's eyes glowing bright green)

(Shot of someone being grabbed, pulled into a dark room...and then tossed several feet, through at least one window)

(Shot of Kevin lowering a gun, looking on in...fear? Awe? Both?)

(Overhead shot of a city)

(Scene cut to: Ben, Julie, and Albedo in what appears to be a lab)

Albedo: We've never seen anything _close_ to your level of exposure.

(Shot of Ben's eyes as he's being scanned by...something. A green light flashes from a machine.)

(Back to the lab. Both Ben and Julie are paying attention to what Albedo has to say.)

Albedo: That you survived an event like that...

(Shot of someone's hand in restraints)

(Shot of Ben standing alone in the rain)

Albedo (V.O.): ...it's beyond my comprehension.

(Shot of Ben in a meditative pose)

Ben (V.O.): I don't wanna control it...

(Shot of Ben in a car, talking to Julie)

Ben: I wanna get rid of it.

(Julie turns to face him)

(Shot of soldiers running out of a helicopter)

Max (V.O.): As far as I'm concerned, that kid's whole body is property of the U.S. army.

(Shot of Ben asleep on a bed...until he hears footsteps)

(Shot of soldiers going up a flight of stairs, most likely to get him)

(Shot of a detonator being pushed...and a door exploding)

(Shot of someone running through the woods)

(Shot of Ben pulling his hood up)

(Shot of Ben running through a city)

(Shot of soldiers chasing after someone)

(Shot of a jeep ramming two cars)

(Shot of someone in the Arctic)

(Shot of a soldier aiming his gun)

Ben (V.O.): They want it as a weapon.

(Shot of Kevin about to get injected with something)

Ben: If we let it go, we will never get it back!

(Shot of Kevin opening his eyes)

(Shot of Kevin, shirtless, looking at something in the distance)

(Shot of New York at night)

(Shot of an explosion)

(Shot of Ben looking in someone's direction)

(Shot of Kevin, now mutated, on a rampage. Police are useless.)

Soldier: The hell is _that_?!

(Shot of Mutated Kevin roaring at everyone, then flipping a car over)

(Shot of a helicopter over New York)

Ben: There's only one thing that can fight that. It's in me.

(Shot of Ben and Julie kissing...)

Ben (V.O.): Maybe if I can control it...

(...before they let go, and Ben falls out of the helicopter)

Ben (V.O.): ...I can use it.

(Shot of Ben falling into New York, cutting out before he hits the ground.)

Text: _This summer_

(Shot of an orange and black-striped fist punching its way out of rubble. The rest of its body follows suit)

Text: _Our only hope_

(Shot of people in slow motion)

Text: _Is something_

(Shot of Julie watching from the copter)

(Shot of Mutated Kevin turning to something)

(Shot of Ben-now Rath-walking towards him)

Text: _Awesome_

(Shot of Rath roaring at Mutated Kevin)

(Shots of the two running at each other, with normal people fleeing)

(Shot of the two leaping at each other, each about to punch the other...)

(...and then the title pops up)

Text: _THE AWESOME RATH_

Text: _Maybe someday_


End file.
